Breeze
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Vacation. Beach. No bathing suits. What else do you need? SM one-shot. AmixMako. Crack! You ought to know the drill by now with content. Enjoy.


_A/N: I wasn't trying to do anything here but make AmixMako smut. This is considerably lighter and simple crack. This is not leather or lace but something in between. This is also self-beated so don't expect the caliber you get from my formal work. Standard disclaimers apply. Also if women having sex is not your thing, go __**the other way**__. Thank you. _

(Somewhere in the Caribbean)

A light salty wind generously blew into a traditionally built cabana. The smell of the sea ruffled the thatch lightly as tapping sounds could be heard. Tapping that served as the racket in an otherwise serene setting as the sound of the keyboard resonated throughout the area.

"This is typical. 'Someone' spilt a drink on my flash drive. Really, I wonder if she even pays attention." The person at the keyboard nattered as she continued to pound at it, as if it would make things go faster.

"_Damn that Makoto_." The woman uttered under her breath as her paper regained its shape on the screen.

"You know, I did tell you I was sorry. It's not like I was aiming for it." A voice said from behind her. "I don't even know why you had to bring that with you." Mako said as she continued her whining.

"I have to send this in by the 16th. It is now the 13th. Don't you have something to do? Didn't you say you wanted to go swimming?" The busy woman seethed.

"Ami, this is supposed to be a vacation, not a workation. This is the only time both our schedules meet up. And I've been after you to take a break for how long now." Mako fired back.

"Please don't make up words. Usagi and Mina-chan have already scarred my brain with their air headed nonsense." Ami said back as a hand reached over her head and pushed the laptop closed with a mechanical click.

"The next step is the ocean. Now, put that down and spend some time with me. I even went and put on my best swimsuit for you." Mako said as she watched Ami set the laptop on the table and then turn around to face Mako only to blush madly.

"Mako-chan, what are you doing without any clothes on? Somebody might see you!" Ami said genuinely concerned for her lover's dignity.

"We rented this beach for the week. No one is coming." Mako said as she placed her hand on her hip allowing some of her annoyance to show. Though Ami was now paying complete attention to Mako's healthy, full frame. Ami had enjoyed watching Makoto blossom over the years into something she considered beautiful but felt physically inferior to.

"So that's were you have been spending all your time." Ami said as she reached across and traced Mako's warm abdomen with her hand. "You look absolutely delicious." Ami said slightly above a whisper.

"That's what I was hoping for. I worked on this tan for three days." Mako said with a satisfied smile. However Ami flinched as she felt the back of her bikini come loose. "Mako-chan, what are you doing?" Ami asked.

"To be honest, I'm getting you wonderfully naked. That is what it looks like doesn't it?" Mako said as Ami's bust fell free of the bikini top with a slight bounce. The bottoms were the next to go as Mako traced along the back of Ami's calves, thighs and then across her smooth bottom.

Being pulled close after that seemed to shatter what was left of Ami's control as she lightly kissed both of Mako's breasts. Ami could feel the haze forming over her mind as she pushed her nose into Mako's chest sniffing deeply. Ami could feel the slight slickness forming between her legs as she continued to kiss under Mako's bust.

"I love it when you play with my breasts." Mako said just under a slight growl as she sat down on the beach chair that Ami had just been sitting. Ami joined Mako as the two began to kiss deeply.

"Please … be rough." Ami said as she came up for air only able to get a word or two out each time. It was rare she got like this. But it seemed as she thought the situation warranted it. It seemed Mako had other ideas.

"Do me first." Mako said as she allowed herself to fall back. Ami complied as she pulled one of Mako's hard nipples into her mouth as one of her hands found Mako's center. After years of practice, Ami knew how to get her lover off in the way Mako liked best.

Mako forced her hands to grip at the armrests as Ami continued servicing Mako's breasts and her clit. It hadn't been so long that Mako had forgotten the sensation. Mako opened her eyes to see Ami consumed with her body. Mako had been right about Ami's temperament. But then Mako always was right. The more stressed Ami was, the more motivated she was intimately.

The lurking climax threatened to unravel Mako as she felt something warm lap up the essence from her core. The gleeful moan that escaped Mako's lip couldn't be held back as Ami's warm tongue caressed her inner walls. Ami seemed to push on and forward as she found the twitching nerve deep within Mako.

A few moments later Mako opened her eyes only to find Ami smiling at her. Though what lingered in Ami's reminded Mako of what was requested of her. Ami walked over to a wall along the outside and placed her hands high and proceeded to wiggle her rear at Mako.

"You're sure about this right?" Mako said as she began to walk over.

"For some reason I want it this way. See." Ami blushed as she spread her core exposing the light sheen of slickness within.

"I just wanted to make sure." Mako said with a light smile.


End file.
